A Sweet Treat
by ThePenguinofDeath
Summary: Part 5 of my Personal Trainer AU and direct sequel to Clingy Exes and Devious Plans. Following his encounter with Gabe at the gym, Sam has been left wanting. What happens when he drops in at Gabe's house unexpectedly?


**I'm so sorry. I intended this to be up so much sooner, but it was mock exam week and then my birthday, and I actually had a party this year which went surprisingly well and I was completely distracted by things that prevented me from uploading this. But now, here it is – the direct sequel to Clingy Exes and Devious Plans! I hope you enjoy it ;)**

Sam had no idea how he made it to the end of his shift without an embarrassing incident.

His thoughts kept straying from whatever client he was dealing with to Gabe – the softness of his lips, the shade of his eyes, the things he did with his tongue. Several times he had to drag himself out of a daydream to attempt to do his job. The key word there was 'attempt' – Sam knew he wasn't giving out any decent fitness advice in his current state of mind.

Gabe himself was not helping. He had strolled into the gym in his sexily stupidly tight shorts and proceeded to almost follow Sam round, acting as 'accidentally' provocative as possible. It was ridiculous. Sam had been tempted several times to ask Gabe to leave so he could try and concentrate, but he had always held himself back. It might have provoked awkward questions. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the show...

When the last person finally left the gym, Sam had never felt more relieved. He gathered his things together in record time and was on his way to Gabe's before he really knew what he was doing. Sam hoped that Gabe wouldn't find it presumptuous that he was dropping in without any warning. Gabe had to be expecting it – the smug bastard knew exactly what kind of effect he had on Sam.

The drive to Gabe's wasn't particularly legal, but Sam found himself not caring as he swung into Gabe's drive and quickly parked the car. He needed his boyfriend, and he needed him now. Sam wasn't normally the sort of person to lose control like this, but too many things had happened today. He was allowed to regress into a hormone-driven horny teenager on occasion.

As he knocked on the door, Sam found himself wishing that he had thought to change out of his sweaty gym gear. Right now, he looked everything but appealing. A few nerves sparked in his belly as he waited impatiently for Gabe to answer.

"Who is it?" Gabe's voice sounded out blearily as he opened the door, and Sam smiled at the look of confusion that appeared when Gabe noticed who it was.

"Sammy?" Gabe stood there blinking for a moment, before stepping forward and giving Sam a brief hug. Sam tried to prolong it, but Gabe had stepped inside before he could. "I didn't know you were coming over. I'm making dinner, but I don't know if there's enough for both of us."

Gabe sounded completely different to his normal trickster self, but Sam momentarily pushed that aside. He had come here for a reason.

"I'm not hungry." He replied simply, moving his eyes up and down Gabe's body. Gabe's own eyes seemed to widen in understanding.

"Well, Sasquatch, that's rather forward. I understand that my body is ravishingly beautiful but I really do need to eat or I'm going to pass out half way through."

Sam couldn't stop the pang of disappointment that shot through him. "Oh. I'm sorry. I can go, if you don't want to –"

"No!" Gabe hurried to placate Sam. "I want to. Believe me, Samalam, I've wanted to all day. But I also haven't had anything sugary all day and my energy levels are severely depleted."

Sam nodded, feeling much more small and awkward than he had in a while. This was nothing like how he had imagined this evening going.

"Although..." Gabe suddenly interjected, "I suppose we could combine the two." His eyes lit up as he said it.

Sam was confused. "What?"

A grin spread over Gabe's face. "I feel like having a Samsicle for dinner."

It took a moment, but Sam suddenly realised what Gabe was suggesting. Blood roared in his ears and he had to visibly stop himself from pouncing on his boyfriend.

"I think that sounds like a plan." Sam replied, trying to keep his voice level.

They were kissing before Sam even registered that he had moved. Gabe's hands were clinging to his shirt, giving himself leverage so that he could reach up to Sam's lips. Sam slipped his fingers underneath's Gabe's top, stroking the soft skin underneath, and Gabe let out a quiet moan.

Gabe pulled back, a whine escaping Sam's throat at the loss, before speaking in a voice that was somehow wrecked and playful at the same time.

"Upstairs, first on the left. I need to get some supplies."

Sam obeyed without protest, kissing Gabe on the cheek before quickly heading up to the bedroom. The door was partly open, and Sam flicked the light on as he entered, taking in the messy floor and the giant bed complete with garish orange bedspread. Sam resisted the urge to laugh at just how like Gabe it was. Removing his shirt – he doubted he would be needing it any more – Sam collapsed onto the bed and waited for Gabe to appear.

It wasn't long before footsteps sounded on the stairs and Gabe wandered in, a collection of bottles and a couple of foil packets in his hands. Sam tilted his head to one side, silently asking what the bottles were for.

"I said I was going to have myself a Samsicle, didn't I?" Gabe winked, holding up a bottle of whipped cream.

The answering moan tore itself from Sam's throat without permission. Oh. Now this was so much better than anything he had imagined. He was so on board for this it was almost scary.

Gabe looked positively sinful as he sauntered over to Sam, his hips swinging. Sam's eyes followed every tiny movement, drinking in the gorgeous sight as he sat up on the bed.

"Nu-uh Sammy." Gabe chastised, shaking his head. "You're just going to lay back and take it."

The role reversal was still foreign to Sam, and he fought the urge to take over and just claim Gabe right there and then. Gabe hadn't been sure about this, and Sam didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do. Sam hadn't exactly been the model of a perfect human being throughout his life, but one thing that he refused to allow himself to be was a rapist.

Gabe gently ran one hand down Sam's chest and he felt himself shudder, leaning into the touch. Gabe continued to gently caress the exposed skin and Sam fisted his hands in the duvet, trying his hardest not to lose control and start touching Gabe back.

Casually, Gabe sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the bottle of whipped cream on the nightstand. With the air of someone who had all the time in the world, he began to unbutton his shirt, his small fingers deftly popping each button before peeling the fabric back like exposing a gift.

Sam growled, his patience wearing thin. He could feel himself about to lose it and he turned away, screwing his eyes shut and wondering why he had ever agreed to this torture.

"Now let the fun begin." Gabe teased, his voice grating against Sam's raw nerves.

With his closed eyes, Sam didn't notice Gabe approaching until lips covered his own and hands started to roam his muscled skin again.

Oh yes. This was why he had agreed.

Gabe tasted like sugar, and Sam started to wonder if he had brought other treats with him as well as the cream. Those thoughts were banished from his head when Gabe started to grind against him, his hips catching on Sam's belt and causing Sam to finally roll them both over so he was in control.

Gabe didn't complain when Sam leant down to cup him through his trousers, rolling his hips with a needy whine and pouting when Sam pulled back and leant over to grab the bottle of cream.

"Where did you want this?" He asked, trying to ensure Gabe knew that Sam was still on board with his plan.

"You know where I want it." Gabe actually waggled his eyebrows, almost causing Sam to burst out laughing at the ridiculousness.

Instead, the leant down to kiss Gabe again, his tongue pressing into Gabe's mouth. Sam's hands wandered across the expanse of Gabe's small, increasingly muscular body before sliding down to undo Gabe's trousers.

With strength that Sam didn't realise Gabe possessed, Gabe suddenly pushed Sam over and dove for his belt, undoing it and Sam's trousers in one motion. Knowing what Gabe wanted, Sam helped him to quickly remove the trousers and boxers before sitting up with anticipation in his eyes.

He wasn't disappointed when Gabe gave him a lewd wink before moving to swipe his tongue across Sam's aroused cock.

Sam moaned, his head falling back against the pillow and his hips surging up. Gabe didn't hesitate to take Sam's dick in one hand before running his tongue all over it, Sam trying and failing to stay quiet as Gabe devoured his cock like a starving man.

"Mmmm, Sammy Sam Sam. You taste delicious."

Sam hadn't thought that he could get any more aroused, but the words falling from Gabe's lips caused his dick to harden even more.

Gabe's tongue left Sam, and he hissed at the loss, before he heard the popping of a cap and felt something cold being sprayed over his dick.

Whipped cream should not have felt so good, but Sam's hips surged again anyway, seeking some kind of friction and escape from the cold that now covered them.

"Sam for dinner. My favourite." Sam could hear the smile in Gabe's voice as he ran one finger through the cream coating Sam's skin. Sam shivered, imagining Gabe's tongue licking the cream from his finger. This man would be the death of him.

Finally, Gabe's tongue flicked the sensitive skin at the top of Sam's thighs and he moaned, his head stretching back to expose his long neck.

"Delicious." Gabe declared, before diving right in.

The feeling of Gabe's tongue combined with the cold cream on his cock was obscene. Sam lost track of how long he laid there, helplessly thrashing as Gabe slowly devoured his treat. From the happy noises Gabe let out from time to time, Sam gathered that Gabe was having just as much fun as he was.

Finally, the last drop of cream was removed from Sam's dick, and he was left shaking and desperate for the release that he had been craving for far too long.

"Now," Gabe declared," You may fuck me."

As Sam finally surged upwards and pulled his boyfriend underneath him on the bed, a single rational thought lodged itself in his mind.

They were so doing this again.

**Do you still want more in this 'verse? Let me know!**


End file.
